Brother,I love You So
by ikriam
Summary: This was a request on Facebook it's about an innocent young love between Loki and Thor when they were kids


brother, I love you so

The loud sounds of footsteps echoed in the empty halls of Asgard. The sounds of laughter mixed with the stomps of shoes, Thor and Loki ran outside to the gardens of the Asgardian world, all green and gold, they sky above them welcomed them with its beauty, a clear blue sky with clouds floating peacefully above. They left the mansion where they lived and into the village, the people smiled at them as they waved hello and stopped in a small shop on the corner.

"Well hello there little sons of Odin, how can I help you today?" The old man said, his eyes squinted to see the boys, and then he putted on his glasses.

Thor and Loki smiled and exchanged glances before Thor took out a wrapped up bag of sweets, sugared bread, and Loki took out a bag of fruits. "We are handing out some delighting treats, our mother and we made" Thor handed the old man the sweets.

"And these are fresh fruits from the gardens brother and I picked"

"Aren't you two just little angels? Asgard is very lucky to have you" the shop owner reached to ruffle the hair of the two youngsters. They laughed and looked at each other again a moment too long till suddenly the silence became awkward.

"We should continue before it gets dark so we can have time to play" Thor held Loki by the hand and their fingers tangled as they ran to spread the sweets and heavenly fruits all around Asgard. Once they were done Thor and Loki ran to the closest hill to rest they dropped themselves down on the ground next to each other and stared at the sky getting darker as they panted. Thor turned to his younger brother and playfully punched his shoulder. Loki faced Thor and their eyes met again, the silent stare spoke more words then their voices, they laughed, hitting each other gently and not strong enough to cause pain, Thor suddenly pushed Loki who held Thor's sleeve and they both rolled down the hill. Thor landed on top of Loki; they both shook their heads still giggling. "Oh brother" Thor's laughter died and his face turned into a sad one. "You have been hurt" he brushed his finger slowly over the bleeding scratch on Loki's forehead.

Loki slowly lifted his hand to his forehead and saw the blood on his fingers; Thor stood up and pulled his younger brother up with him. He tried to clean the blood with his sleeve. "Thor quit it; it's just a small cut" the black haired prince pushed Thor away, but Thor was stubborn he refused to budge and suddenly he held both of Loki's cheeks and kissed his forehead, stunned and surprised, Loki stopped struggling, of course Thor had kissed his forehead before, but every time it still shocked him, it shocked him how strong his brother was that he could actually lift Loki and carry him on his back without breaking a sweat, at first he doubted that it might be the fact that he is too light, but after seeing Thor lift things people double their age couldn't he knew that Thor possessed super strength.

"Let's go home" The blond pulled Loki in a quick yet loving embrace before holding his hands and walking back to their huge house located in the heart of Asgard. People were use to see Thor and Loki walk hand in hand, laugh and giggle, they had an unbreakable bond, it was amazing to everyone in Asgard to witness a strong friendship like Thor and Loki's, usually kids feared Loki because sometimes he could move things uncontrollably, and they feared him illed, Loki was pale, too pale to even look alive, and his skin was always cold, even if he was near the fire place, his skin would remain as cold as ice. But Thor didn't mind, a bit of coldness didn't stop him from enjoying Loki's company. Thor took whatever was left of sweets from his bag and handed Loki a cupcake as he took a bite of his own. "Brother you're really good with baking" Loki lowered his head and chuckled nodding shyly. "I love it; would you make me a special muffin one day?"

Loki lifted his head to look at Thor with a huge grin. "Yes brother, of course" just as they were about to open the door of the gardens Loki was roughly yanked away from Thor and the blonde wasted no time in turning around, it was dark now and he couldn't see the kidnapper, or attacker, yet the lights that lit the house made it clear for seconds. "Let me go" Loki squirmed and struggled.

"Shut it you silvertongued witch" a hand was placed on Loki's mouth and he continued to struggle but he knew he was too weak. Thor narrowed his eyes and dashed as fast as he could to attack who ever took his brother, he yelled alerting both Loki and the attacker, the young prince took this as a sign and tried to use one of his tricks to escape, his body temperature lowered to what seemed to be below zero making the kidnapper yelp as his hand got stung by the coldness he let go of Loki who quickly rolled away as Thor headbutted him to the ground.

"DON'T TOUCH MY BROTHER" the man gasped and dropped a knife he was holding, Loki quickly kicked it far from the man's reach as he collapsed to the floor, blood leaked from his lips and dripped down his chin, the younger prince was impressed with Thor's strength, he made the man bleed from one single attack.

"He… will doom us all, Lair, witch, kill him… kill him before it's too late" Loki's expression turned to one of horror and he backed away.

"I-I'm not a l-liar, I'm n-not a…a w-witch"

Thor stood protectively in front of Loki. "Don't talk to him like that, leave at once before I beat you more" he raised his fist in a threatening matter but Loki held Thor's wrist.

"Brother stop it, I beg of you… let's… let's just return home" Thor frowned before nodding sticking his tongue out at the man before walking inside with his younger brother.

"You are not hurt are you?" Thor checked for any injuries, but Loki only laughed and pushed him away. "You are no witch brother, they are just jealous because you are a prince, you're perfect to me" he smiled and Loki only hugged him tightly softly sobbing. "It's ok brother, don't be saddened by such things" Thor rubbed Loki's back before pulling back to wipe his tears. "hush now, let's go to our room, and we can read that story you love so dearly" the black haired nodded and they went inside, Thor managing to make his younger brother laugh before they even opened the doors to the mansion.

"Mother? Father? We have returned" Thor ran to hug his parents, Frigga kissed his head and Odin hugged him, they then looked at Loki and smiled at him, Loki waited for them to open their arms and ask him to join the hug, but that never happened so he just smiled back and walked to his and Thor's room, in the halls he heard heavy footsteps and he knew Thor was behind him wrapping his arms around Loki and hugging him from the back. Thor never told Loki but he knew how much the younger is suffering, that's why he was sure to cover all the love and care Loki needed.

Soon they were sitting next to each other; Thor carried Loki on his shoulder to help the younger prince reach the book in the high shelf, and the sat down later, Thor laying down and looking at Loki as he read to him, the blond just smiled and enjoyed Loki's voice ringing in the room that was only lit by a lamb behind them, Thor sat up and carried Loki over his shoulder laying him down on his bed. "THOR!" Loki objected but Thor only chuckled.

"Let me read to you Loki" he took the book from his younger brother and Loki didn't protest this time, he let Thor open the page where they had stopped and he continued to read, till the both fell asleep, Loki was the first one to give in to his tiredness. Thor stood up and kissed Loki's forehead before putting the book on the table and going to his own bed and falling asleep himself.

The next morning arrived sooner than expected for Thor, he still felt too tired to get up, he glanced at Loki's bed but it seemed that the black haired prince had already awakened and left the room, Thor pouted and got up stretching before he headed to the bathroom to wash his face and brush his teeth, he stopped in a sudden when he smelled the sweetest scent, he finished brushing his teeth and dashed to the kitchen, his brother and mother were in the kitchen making breakfast, sure they were royalty and all that, but his mother enjoyed seeing her son in the kitchen making all kinds of delicious food.

Loki pushed Thor out of the kitchen with his flour dusted hands. "No brother you may not come in now, sit and I shall join you soon" Thor nodded and walked to the table waiting and waiting, just as he was getting tired of just sitting there the door of the kitchen opened and Loki held a plate of muffins and cupcakes. "Come brother, you shall have this special treat outside" Thor grinned and nodded in excitement, he opened the Garden's door for Loki and they sat on the grass. They silently began to eat the cream filled cakes, their eyes meeting every now and then and they would only smile at each other.

Suddenly Thor laughed and Loki blinked. "Brother you have cream on your lips" Loki tried to look at the spot of cream but it only made Thor laugh harder. "Here I'll get it" he leaned in and Loki's heart jumped in confusion and excitement as he saw Thor get closer to him, their lips met and the younger male closed his eyes feeling warmness he never experienced run through his cold body and shivered as he felt Thor's tongue whipping the cream from his lips before he pulled away and laughed innocently, leaving Loki stunned and red faced. But soon innocent childish laughter filled the empty garden, Frigga stood behind a tree watching her sons with a warm smile on her face.

"Young love" she whispered. "If only you knew Thor, if only you knew that Loki is not truly your brother, perhaps one day you will… and you might remember this moment" she closed her eyes for a second before going back inside and leaving her two sons to their innocent thinking and young childish behaviors.

END


End file.
